User talk:WiseGirl23
Welcome Hi, welcome to Demigods Wiki! Thanks for your edit to the User:WiseGirl23 page. Please leave a message on my talk page if I can help with anything! -- Sannse (Talk) 02:20, June 7, 2010 HI first off welcome and thanks for joining second i think your awesome and three i would really appreciate it if you could look at my idea for the The Grand Army of Olympus http://demigods.wikia.com/wiki/User_blog:Warboss95/The_Grand_Army_of_Olympus_(GAO_forces)and tell me what you think of it Please could you give me feedback Warboss95 17:02, June 17, 2010 (UTC) C) Omg...I'm like your half-sister...sweet! Athena is the best!!! The__Thief__Proud daughter of Athena 20:51, June 9, 2010 (UTC) Hey!! Hey, You are like the best!!! Thanx soooo much for joining!!! I look up to you, you are amazing!!! Im happy you got an account. :) <3 Everything Happens For A Reason<3 ~Mystify hi wanna go out? im son of knonos but i will not bring the down fall to olympusPyrelios Drako Blaziken 16:26, June 26, 2010 (UTC) hi annabeth hi need archery tips do u think u can help me out?and u and percy make a great couple as a daughter of athena and a son of poesiden help hey, ok so here's the deal. i am like 99.99% sure i am a demigod. most people on here that i have talked to think i am a daughter of Athena (that would be sweet, we would be 1/2 sisters), but many think i could easily pass for one of the other gods children, mainly Apollo, Poseidon, Ares, Zeus, or Aphrodite (i really don't get that last one, but whatevs). i lean more twards Athena (i have been a strait A student my whole life). Poseidon because i love the water, Apollo because i am huge on music and know a little about healing (i am so NOT graceful normally, odd for a ballet dancer, but i hurt myself enough by accident and the mortals i live w/ hurt me enough that i picked up a few things), Ares because i have a temper large enough it could put him to shame, and Zeus because i am kinda bossy. people say Aphrodite because i am pretty, but i dont really c where they get that from. i suppose i dont really care who's child i am, but i need 2 get 2 camp. that is where the whole help thing comes in (though it would be nice 2 be claimed). i want 2 help, but i cant get 2 CHB on my own. i was wondering if u could send a satyr. read all the things i have posted, that will help u 2 get 2 know me a little better, plus some. u can decide if u want 2 help me or not. everything u will need or want 2 read is on my "followed pages" page. the claiming corner article is the one i created, the other article is Lady Hebe's (she is trying 2 help as best as she can), and the blog/post one is the gods. thnx. Dancer3211996 20:21, July 10, 2010 (UTC) p.s. do u know why the gods have not been on lately? oh, i have a riddle on my blog that nobody has been able 2 answer yet. why dont u give it a try?!!!!!! Dancer3211996 20:21, July 10, 2010 (UTC) claiming part fixed, i am a daughter of Lady Roseia, goddess of memories, stars, dance, sunrise, and sunset. Dancer3211996 16:53, July 30, 2010 (UTC) Your Help Hello annabeth, Thief said that my brother and i a children of zeus. i didnt know who to ask but we need help to get to CHB and find out if zeus really is our Father. Please help us "Annabeth" please help "Annabeth"i really need help.Im like 99.99% sure me and my friend are demi-gods.Im pretty sure im a Daughter of Apollo but Cassidy...i dnot know but me and her are like exactly the same!im only a few inches taller i have blue eyes *they change colors* and she has hazel eyes.Most the time we say the same thing at the same time.Im only 6 days old than her im turning 11 in 6 days shes turning 11 in 12 days.The strangest things happen when we're both with eachother.I dont know if we should go to camp this year because schools about to start*6th grade woot woot!* and we havnt been claimed AND our moms havnt told us we're demi-gods.I dont know if it because were not 12 or not yet but yeah.Soooo if you could reply by my email *it is wolfloverfanclub@hotmail.com DONT LAUGH AT ME I MADE IT WHEN I WAS LIKE 7!*i would really appriceate it.mmykay!bye bye! p.s whats yours and "Percys real names and age!And i loved the book series you Thalia and Percy were EPIC! reply please! -Danielle Copeland Hi!! hi! i am really glad you made this account! i was wondering if you could help me? i'm not sure if i'm a demigod, but wierd things happen. for one, i think i can control the weather... which isn't normal. also i had a dream about a massive storm...tornados and such... it felt like deja vu- or like something big was coming? wierd thing is today i saw the clouds sort of form a tornado in the sky. also, i've been having a feeling that im being followed... or the feeling where you know your not alone...i swear i can see something move out of the corner of my eye. its creepy. i'm not sure if i'm a demigod, but if i am then i cant get to camp half blood- i live in new zealand! :( could you please help me? any ideas on hat i should do? thanks! StormGirl Hehe i know yours and "Percys"real names! Hehe i know yours and "Percys" real names.Haha in matter of fact "Percy"is my uncle!Im a daughter of Rhea.Haha i wont say your names on here unless i got permission and how do i know em?I was texting Jenny*goddess of dragons*and well simple i asked your names haha.Il be going to camp when im 13 or 14 sooooooo yeah.tell uncle ****** i say hi haha. OH MY GODS!YOU KILLED KENNY! 23:35, August 18, 2010 (UTC) Hello :) Hey its me my last message was Your Help but now i only need help on 1 thing we have already been claimed by Zeus reall wierd storu anyways we still need to get to chb. is grover still around he would be a great help thanks (:DaughterofZeus!! 20:21, August 19, 2010 (UTC) hey :D hey the comment from StormGirl was me ignore it Zeus claimed me :) to the comment above: haha we're sisters :D lol S.O.S hey seaming as i know your a CHB could you send a satyr my way please wright back FOR THE GODS!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! hey hi im not goning to ask you some stupid question ......but i just want to know how to books came to be published and if they were past stories then wouldn't you be like 23 or something and if your REAL then good luck to you pluse i think i might be a demigod but im not going to bor u